Comeback Kid
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Nut Basket Two tribe members would each hold on a rope that is holding up large nets above the ground. Members of the rival tribe, one at a time, attempt to toss coconuts into their nets. A winner is determined if the rival tribe has dropped both nets. Reward: Different meats, and vegetables, wines and spices Winner: '''Niua '''Immunity Challenge: Cannon Ski-Ball Standing at the top of each tower, two members of each tribe will roll cannon balls down a long steep chute. While four other members will use ropes in an attempt to aim the chute trying to break one of the other tribe’s tiles. The first tribe to break all five of the other tribe’s tiles will win immunity. 'Winner: '''Niua Story Night 9 A shocked Evan and Sarah return from Tribal Council where Taylor was blindsided. Evan went up to Guylan wanting to know what happened. Guylan says that Tracy was their weakest tribe member while Mick has helped in previous challenges. While Evan is mad, Mick is ecstatic. Mick went to Guylan and thanked him for saving him and asked if Evan would go next. Guylan says that they need Evan for challenges and Mick agrees. Day 10 On Niua, Christian and Jamie begin to fish. Jamie asks Christian if they can take Elliot’s idol. Christian says it’s against the rules to take someone’s personal belonging, including idols, unless they are given away. Jillian, Jessica and Elliot sit around by the fire and discuss Franklin. Elliot hopes he’s still with them. Franklin then pulls Jillian aside and tells her that Christian showed him the idol. Franklin demands to know why they didn’t tell him if he’s supposed to be aligned with them. Jillian tells him they were gonna show him but never got a chance. Franklin responds with ‘You’ve had plenty of chances’ and leaves, leaving Jillian worried. As Jamie and Christian get back from fishing, Laura suggests doing something to gain some tribe unity. Jessica agrees. Jessica sets up ten sticks so they can play bowling with coconuts. The tribe enjoys themselves until the coconut slips out of Jamie’s hands and hits Jillian on the knee. Jillian yells at Jamie for hurting her on purpose while Jamie says it was an accident. The screaming match annoys Franklin to the point he leaves the camp. At Ha’apai, Sarah and Evan talk about last night’s blindside. Sarah worries that Mick is in the majority while Evan, while agreeing to her every word, knows the truth but still worries. At camp, Mick and Nick come back from a fishing trip and begin to cook them. As they eat, Guylan wishes they had stuff to make the food taste better. Day 11 The two tribes group up for the next reward challenge. Jessica looks shocked to see Taylor gone. When Jeff asked why she was shocked, she said she thought either Mick or Nick would go since Evan sits them out in the challenges. After Jeff explains the challenge, Evan chooses Nick to sit out. Guylan and Mick hold the nets for Ha’apai while Franklin and Elliot hold the nets for Niua. Mick does awful in the challenge, missing every shot while Barbie and Bailey make all of their shots. Everyone on Niua make their shot. Evan is the first to let go of his net. Mick shoots again but misses. This time, the coconut bounces off the net and hits Elliot’s hand, forcing him to let go in pain. The challenge continues for another three minutes. Franklin begins to struggle while Guylan stays strong. However, Bailey and Barbie start to miss shots. This allows Franklin to fix his grip on the rope. Jamie and Christian toss their coconuts at the same time and get them in. Guylan begins to struggle. As Jillian throws her final shot, Guylan’s grip becomes loose and the rope slips through his hands. Guylan falls back in pain from the rope burn as Niua celebrate their win. Nick helps Guylan up as they go back to the mat. Niua takes their reward and head back to camp while Ha’apai go back empty handed. At Ha’apai, Guylan puts his hands in the water. Guylan looks at the skin on his hands and comments on how it was the worst rope burn he ever got. Sarah says that Niua are starting to catch up to them and they need to cut the dead weight if they lose the immunity challenge. Mick asks if she means her and she says she does. The two then get into an argument with Mick saying that he has done more than her while Sarah says that Mick is the weakest. Barbie then separates the two. At Niua, the tribe celebrate their win with a barbeque. Franklin sets up the fire and cooks the meat. Jamie then says that they need to put differences aside and come together as a tribe so they can wipe out Ha’apai. While Jillian agrees, she still wants Jamie out as soon as possible. Jillian then asks Elliot to grab water with her. As they walk, Jillian discusses the possibility of giving the idol to Franklin as a sign of trust. While Elliot is wary, he says to wait until they lose a challenge to come up with a decision. Day 12 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. After explaining that the challenge requires six people, Franklin sits out Jillian while Evan sits out Bailey and Mick. The ball rollers for Ha’apai are Evan and Guylan while everyone else aims the chute. For Niua, Franklin and Christian are the rollers while everyone else aims the chute. Round 1: Nick messes up the chute after Guylan drops the ball and ruins its course while Franklin manages to smash a tile. Round 2: Nick manages to keep the chute still but the ball misses the tile by a small margin while Franklin smashes another tile. Round 3: Evan tries to drop the ball and manages to break a tile while Franklin misses his first tile. Round 4: Both Guylan and Franklin miss a tile. Round 5: Barbie suggests a new plan but it doesn’t work and Guylan misses another tile while Christian hits their third tile. Round 6: Both Christian and Evan hit a tile. Round 7: Guylan misses another tile while Franklin hits the final tile, winning Niua immunity. At the Ha’apai camp, Sarah walks with Guylan to talk about the vote. She states that Nick should go for messing up in the immunity challenge. While Guylan doesn’t want Sarah to stay, he does think she brings up a few good points. Guylan, Barbie and Bailey begin to discuss their options. Bailey weighs the pros and cons of both Sarah and Nick. Evan and Will then join the three. Evan says that he’s willing to vote whoever the majority is voting to make his position in the tribe better, Barbie tells them they still haven’t made a decision. At tribal council, Sarah berates Mick and Nick for their challenge performance. Nick says they never had a chance to participate in challenges because of Evan, therefore couldn’t show off their skills. Sarah ignores Nick’s statement. Guylan says the two have been at each other’s necks all day and it was gonna end today since one of them were leaving. Jeff asks Barbie if this vote will show tribe unity, to which she answers yes. After everyone votes, Mick chooses not to use the hidden immunity idol. In an unanimous 7-1 vote, Sarah is voted off. Jeff tells them that Niua is catching up to them so if they want any chance to get to the end, they need to step it up. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... *Will wants to make a big move and get rid of Guylan. Will the Ha'apai tribe follow through? *Elliot's whining annoys Franklin. Will this be the downfall of the alliance of Elliot, Jessica, and Jillian? *Food is running low on Ha'apai because someone is having a third serving. What will they do if they run out of food? Author's Notes